


Sameen Shaw 关于Root 的五个迷思

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, 肖根 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: Sameen Shaw怎么都弄不清楚的几个关于Root 的事情。





	Sameen Shaw 关于Root 的五个迷思

*  
Shaw 永远都摸不清Root 能从什么地方掏出什么令她惊讶的东西。

比如说安全屋一晚后的下水道里，不知道从哪来的护目镜；或者是从背后来的一针足以放倒一头公牛的镇静剂；再比如说……随时随地掏出来的指套。

她是说……没错，Shaw 也曾是个特工，还是特别厉害的那种，她当然知道什么样的服饰能怎么样隐藏起携带的东西。但是Root 就是有本事让她出乎意料。讲道理，Root 的胸前能藏点什么东西嘛？！

当化名为Sameen Grey的前任特工，现任化妆柜销售趁着午休时间把来查岗的“那位等待化妆等了15分钟的顾客”推进储物间的时候，Root 变戏法儿似的从胸口掏出了指套。

Shaw 愣了愣，然后用锐利的目光扫遍了Root 的全身，目光在Root 的胸口前多停留了几秒，寻找可以藏东西的地方。

然而Root 给她戴上了指套，还咬住了Shaw 的耳朵，于是Shaw 就愉快地放弃了寻找的念头。

*  
真的是见鬼了，Shaw 从不知道Root 是有多热衷于使用各种道具，各种方面上的。

比如说用意大利面加氧气瓶制作的热喷枪，或者在厨房里自制一个催泪弹，或者是CIA安全屋里的头套和束线带。这些玩意儿通常是她说服自己参加到Root （半胁迫半邀请的）神秘任务的理由之一。绝对不是因为和Root 一起出任务会有额外的突突人的痛快（Finch所不赞成的）、上好的牛排大餐以及美妙的性爱。

Shaw 在这方面非常有创造力。而Root 只会有过之无不及。

Shaw 喜欢留下Root 用皮带绑在大腿上军刀。无论是皮带还是军刀都很有用。

Root 有次用她湿透了的内裤塞住了Shaw 的嘴。

手铐、束线带和头套甚至是枪支弹药都是她们常用的，随手可得的道具。

Reese现在发现自己的“特工多功能工具箱”（Root这么叫的）里时不时就有东西神秘消失。他明明有好好收拾保护它们的，所以他打算问问给这个宝贝取名的Root 是怎么回事。

直到他Reese不小心撞见Root 被五花大绑在铁栅栏上，身上的绳子就是自己的新尼龙套索。这套索非常柔软，却又极其结实耐磨，Reese很是喜欢用来对付难缠的家伙。

但看样子他是拿不回来了。

Reese默默地离开了，走到Finch的工作台前把摄像头转了个方向。

那绳子绑得挺有特工美感的。Reese默默吐槽道。

 

*  
Shaw 不知道Root 的身体每天都靠什么运转的。运气吗？！

Root 这个人，没见过三餐按时吃的，就算吃也总是随随便便吃点。就算你有一个地球要拯救也得好好吃饭是吧？还不爱吃肉类，成天净是吃些素的；动物蛋白质就是生命星人Shaw 表示强烈谴责。

Root实在是太瘦了，虽然力气真不小；但是细胳膊细腿的真叫人担心下一次拯救号码的时候就折了，还得让Shaw 治（这才是Shaw 担心的问题，她才不想当Root 的私人医生，她才不是在担心Root ，不）。

所以Shaw 在迈阿密说圣路易斯有家牛排好吃过做爱真的没有别的意思。

她只是想让Root 改善一下她不良的饮食习惯而已！

鬼知道为什么Root 就把她抛下就走掉了！

*  
上帝啊，Shaw 从来不知道Root 的柔韧性是这么的好。

此时她们正从Finch安全屋的吧台转移到卧室里的大床上。见鬼啊，为什么Root 能把她的身子曲成这个样子？

光是看着就让Shaw 很兴奋。

Root 跪在床上，仰起头把Shaw 拉进一个长长的吻里。

Shaw 支起身子低头反着吻着Root 的双唇，双手滑过Root 柔软的、弯曲的腰间，从后面进入了Root 的身体。

Root 随着Shaw 的动作不停地抖动，使得她弯曲的曼妙身体更加的诱人。

所以后来Root 不敢轻易尝试这么高难度的姿势了。

 

*  
Shaw 不知为何Root 总是刻意隐藏着自己的德州口音。

在她们刚开始尚处在敌对关系的时候Shaw 能理解，毕竟Root 确实是个很擅长隐藏自己身份的人。

后来在CIA安全屋的那一晚上，Shaw 和Root 进行了足够深入的交流以致于Shaw 能猜到Root 是南方人。

不太像是新奥尔良人。Shaw 猜测Root 应该来自德州。

直到后来她们经常一起出外勤，任务后上床，或者上床后出任务，或者在任务间隙打嘴仗，Shaw 更可以肯定Root 出生于那个神奇的地方，德州。

尤其是Root 在床上被Shaw 操得忘我哭喊的时候，她的德州口音几乎是一览无余。

但是Root 从来不提。

所以Shaw 从来不问。

她总有一天会说的。或许有一天。Shaw 耸耸肩，用唇舌安抚着在尖叫中释放的Root 。

 

FIN


End file.
